


all容/普通的一天

by Lifeline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeline/pseuds/Lifeline
Summary: 他还是起来做了晚饭
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	all容/普通的一天

“今天只有我们吗？五个？”

“还想多少个？嘿，小子！我说你不心疼他吗？”

“他平时那么照顾你，你倒想……”

“哼，快进去吧！”

“等会儿！今天真用这个？玩真的？”

“就一点。半瓶。”

“他受得了吗？”

“最近咱们又没事？再说就一点。”

“喝的？”

“不然呢？你还想注射？”

“他喝吗？”

“由得了他吗？到时候你们压住他就行了，剩下的交给我。”

“呀，我们来啦！哥今天要好好表现……”

“不然明天还要接待我们噢。”

“…我知道了。但你们…三个，三个人行…”

“哥别用那种眼神看着我，太可怜了，我会心软哦。”

“不可以哦。”

“哥以前，不是有比这多得多的时候吗？”

“但昨天他们刚……”

“呀，我们相信哥。哥不是说要一直照顾我们吗？”

“…那是什么？”

“哦！哥的眼睛好尖！”

“只是喝的。”

“不行！不不，不………求求你们，求求你……不行！绝对不行！那个……那个绝对不……”

“什么行不行的？”

“你疯了？那个怎么能……你们怎么玩都行，但是不能用那个……不，不！”

“放开我！滚！你疯了吗？放开我……我要喊…”

“你能喊来谁呢？”

“呀，他在发抖呢，好可爱……”

“哭了诶……我们好像也没做什么吧？哥又不乖了…”

“好厉害…全都灌进去了…”

“没有，底上还剩下一点。”

“啊……这个很贵啊！那只能抹在下面了。”

“哇…抹的也行吗？”

“一会你就知道行不行了。”

“哇，今天穿的裤子很容易就可以拉开。”

“哥的脸好红……好像小孩子…”

“唔，胸好涨……乳头好硬！”

“昨天我刚插进去了嘛，你们先玩下面，我…”

“啊…怪不得比之前舒服，原来刚被用过啊。”

“我记得之前，泰容哥的小穴太紧了，要用手指捅很久才行。”

“没错，就算他流的水很多，但是还是很紧。”

“好柔软…”

“好舒服…泰容哥好会吸……”

“把他的胳膊…用这个，对，绑到上面。”

“手腕好细…”

“不要弄伤，不然被拍到就麻烦了。”

“不绑紧不行，他没力气了。”

“反正最近没事，弄破皮也没什么，还是绑紧一点。”

“哇啊…你们真是……还怕逃跑吗？看看他的眼神，连字都不认识了吧。”

“话说回来，这药真的好管用。”

“是啊。不清醒的泰容哥是什么样我早就想看看了。”

“但泰容哥还是很漂亮。像喝醉了一样。”

“睫毛好长……真的好像娃娃。”

“下次我们买点女士内衣让他穿上怎么样？然后在下面插上电动按摩棒。”

“在网上买就行了，别写公司地址。”

“蕾丝的吧。”

“射在里面，流出来了。好漂亮…我要录下来。”

“泰容哥身上好香，不是沐浴露，是身体的香味呢。”

“乳头也好甜。如果他能怀孕就好了。”

“呀，真的绑得太紧了。手腕磨破了。”

“没事啊，你总担心那个干什么？出门涂点东西不就行了。他可不敢被拍到这种东西，你又不是不知道。”

“下次剪刀石头布一定要赢了你做第一个插进去的。里面有别人的东西好不爽。”

“泰容哥是大家的。”

“我想要泰容哥变成我一个人的。”

“嘿，我们可都在这呢。”

“真的好舒服，进去就不想再出来了…边插边流水……”

“泰容哥太骚了，他自己还不知道。”

“别让他睡，让他睁着眼睛。”

“乳头翘得好高，好可怜。”

“呀，那你去舔一舔，可怜可怜泰容哥。”

“我们要想办法让他多吃点饭。太瘦了，抱着不舒服。”

“呀！放开，我也要抱泰容哥！”

“那你不要被他硌到。”

“是真的太瘦了，让他在上面自己动的时候，看着都快累散架了。”

“你吃那么多，为什么还让他动。”

“没玩过想试试啊？你不想吗？”

“唔……泰容哥的舌头都收不回去了……好甜，是因为喜欢吃甜的吗？”

“你能不能快点啊？只剩我没插进去了。”

“马上。”

“今天泰容哥的屁股又吃得饱饱的。”

“每天都吃这么多，泰容哥还是这么瘦。”

“啊…他射了多少次了？”

“三次？吃了这个药没法控制的。”

“好可怜，翘得高高的，可是都射不出东西了。不会要尿出来吧？”

“叫你不要那么用力地绑啊！血都流下来了！”

“止住不就完了？这么一点点伤口至于大惊小怪吗。一会我给他弄。”

“现在还没清醒呢？”

“睡会儿就行了。”

“我给他清理吧。”

“你上次说给他清理，在卫生间里是不是又做了？就仗着泰容哥喜欢你。”

“我们一起清理。”

“好轻……怎么感觉有点发烧啊？你那个药靠不靠谱啊？”

“说了没事了，睡会真的就没事了，我的天。真的病了就去八卦社举报我好吧？真的是。”

“他怎么这么快就睡着了，是睡着了吧？”

“我们折腾得有点过分了。”

“之前十个人……泰容哥真的了不起啊。”

“怎么玩都玩不坏呢。”

“我们出去吧，让他睡一下午。”

“泰容哥晚上是不是没法给我们做饭了啊……”

“谁知道呢。”

“赶紧走吧走吧。”

“好了好了赶紧出去吧。”

咔哒


End file.
